


Lustful Intent

by Hypnogwen



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnogwen/pseuds/Hypnogwen
Summary: A powerful succubus seeks out her next meal, setting her sights on an intriguingly confident woman. The Demoness has fed from countless souls before, but will this woman's secret make her too much to handle? (1300+ Words)





	Lustful Intent

The prideful ones always go down the easiest. So quick to latch onto anyone who will feed even the smallest morsel to their hungry egos. I have a great view of her from my seat in the coffee shop where I usually loiter to scout out feeds. She’s easily 6’0 and wants you to know it. Her heavy combat boots and strong posture shows off every inch of her height. Her entire personage exudes confidence, her loose cargo pants showing off the gorgeous curves of her hips while her tight crop top keeps her well defined abs revealed. Not that the shirt disguises any of her upper body, which is covered in lean muscle. The skillful way she’s shamelessly flirting with the barista caught my attention. Talking her up while she makes her drink, almost making her trip and drop it on her way to the pick up counter. “Oh honey, if this is making your knees buckle I’d be curious to see what would happen if I got a hold of that neck.” She says, handing the blushing girl a five dollar bill with her phone number on it. Only on rare occasions did I feel a desire to feed from a certain human, usually just spotting who is the most vulnerable or who will yield me the most of their energy. But today I feel a need to drain this particular woman completely dry.  
I stop her as she goes to leave with her drink. She looks me up and down for a moment, checking me out with a smirk. She finishes and meets my eyes before I speak. “My, you have quite a lovely body. Such strong arms, may I feel them?”. Her eyes say yes before her mouth. “Free of charge for a thing as pretty as you, babe.” She says, holding out a bicep and flexing it, kneeling slightly so I could reach easier. The height difference does fluster me for an instant, but it won’t matter once she is on her knees. I sprawl my hands over her muscles, almost massaging them. All I need is one touch and it’s already over. My fingers travel every curve of her forearm, her face grows visibly redder. While fanning the flame of that burning hot ego, the touch of a succubus can send waves of pleasure throughout the body. You see, when you play this game you might try to find somebody’s weak point, something that will make them melt in your hands, a crack in the armor, an Achilles’ Heel. However, when you play this game as long as I have, you learn that their strengths are the real weaknesses. If you can appeal to the things they already believe, they become putty in your hands.  
I remove my hands from her arm like the breaking of a passionate kiss. I take in how she looks in this moment. She isn’t ready to give herself to me yet, no, that would be no fun. But I can tell by her eyes, deep behind her eyes I know she definitely isn’t ready to part ways just yet. “Walk with me?” I ask as I walk in front of her. “Only if I get to watch you from behind.” She purrs. I chuckle. As if she would be leading the way. She trots behind me as I walk briskly down the crowded sidewalk. She eagerly follows as I duck into an alleyway, dragging my hand across the brick wall. A subtle enchantment, so nobody would interrupt us. “I like where this is go-hmmph!” She tries to say before I cut her words with a kiss, slowly pinning her back against the wall. I feel her slowly give in, her face heating up. I pull away and met her gaze. Desperation. Pure and utter want. Carnal desire. I have her, she’s putty in my hand. She bites her lip as I move into her neck, planting gentle kisses and nips, amplifying her lust. I allow a hand to wander her form. Cradling her side, slowly moving to her hips and back up to her stomach. Her body is stunning, and she would be a wonderful toy for me. I can hear her panting grow heavier, gravelier almost as the sound of fabric ripping fills the air. It’s so nice when my toys strip themselves. I feel her arms start to wrap around me slowly. Holding on to me tightly. Very tightly. “Easy pet.” I coo, raising my lips from her collarbone. She is silent for a few moments, before letting out a throaty growl. Suddenly, I am forced onto the ground. I look up to the girl in shock. Every muscle in her body is bulging out, her shirt is in tatters. Her teeth and nails have grown sharp. In my speechlessness I meet her eyes. Those gorgeously frightening yellow eyes. “A… Werewolf?!” I stutter out. Squirming to get myself off the ground, I’m shut down by her strong foot pushing down on the soft of my stomach. I can only whimper as her pants drop, revealing her hard cock. She came down to me and with a harsh swipe ripped all the clothes off my body. “I-I..Wh..” I babbled. She leans down, inches away from my face. “Shut...Up..” She says through another growl, moving her hand slowly around my neck and pressing. Lightly at first but slowly tightening. I squeak as moans force their way out my throat, which are quickly silenced by a rough, possessive kiss. I start to go limp until I feel her cock prodding at my entrance. She breaks off from the kiss. “Mewl for me...kitten.” She thrusts her entire length inside of me and my voice breaks out through my crushed throat in bits and pieces. She slowly pulled in and out of me, letting go of my throat just slightly, making all the pent up groans in my throat to all slide out at once. I can’t believe I’m allowing myself to be taken so shamelessly! I am a proud demoness! I try to reach my hand around to her back, to gain back control. But before I can make contact, she wraps her free arm around my waist and hoists me up, slamming me back into the wall. I’m hanging in the air completely helpless as she picks up the pace. She starts to grunt and groan along with me. I give up and wrap my legs around her. I will drain her dry, one way or another. Her hips slam against mine with a primal lust, she’s reaching her peak. I can feel the energy flowing into me, adding to the pleasure that has already rendered me a whimpering puddle. I can feel myself getting close as she continues to pound into me faster and faster. Just as I approach the edge, she moves in slowly and sinks her sharp teeth into the flesh of my shoulder. In that moment I break, letting out a pathetic whine as I cum my brains out on her massive cock, which exploded into me shortly after. I blissfully ride out my orgasm as I feel all of her energy flow into me. She pumps into me a few more times before slowly changing back to her normal state and sliding us back down to the ground. I look up at her to see the usual dumb smile I get from my meals, she falls forward into me. “Hah...ha.. All tuckered out?” I say, getting my lungs back in order. She nuzzles into me as I pat her gently on the back of the head. Trying to slip out from under her, I shiver from the feeling of her cum oozing out of me. “Well, I’m not going anywhere soon.” Waiting for a response, I look down and realize the girl is fast asleep, tucked into my chest. She looks rather cute like this, I suppose this is ok… And perhaps this would be ok to do again… Multiple times.


End file.
